


What Am I To Do With You?

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F3S, Fluff, Gladio is best boyfriend, Hair Dyeing, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT4, Sad attempts at break ins, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Gladio loves his boyfriends.  They are clever, selfless and loving, but sometimes... they can be absolutely ridiculous.  Luckily they have him around to make sure that things will always be okay in the end.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgn846](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/gifts).



> This was another wonderful prompt from bgn846 for our F3S!
> 
> She gave me three prompts to choose from and honestly they were all so wonderful I couldn't help but to do them all as one full story!
> 
> I hope that this is a fun and enjoyable read!
> 
> You can also find me at: ragewerthers.tumblr
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Gladio absolutely adored his boyfriends.  

There was no denying it, not that he ever would.  It was an honest and pure hearted truth and Gladio wasn’t one to mince words, especially when it came to his partners and how he felt about them.   


Ignis brought his wit and cleverness to the relationship, keeping them grounded and focused when times got tough.

Prompto brought his cheerfulness and selflessness, ensuring that they all had reason to smile or laugh even on the roughest days.

And Noct brought with him his loyalty and heart, taking the quiet moments he shared with his partners and making sure they knew how loved they were.

Sometimes Gladio wondered how he’d gotten so lucky.  To be in a relationship with these three amazing men was something he vowed to never take for granted and he promised to always be there for them and give back all the love and loyalty he received tenfold.

But for all the love there is in a relationship, a person cannot be blind to their partners faults and follies… and of course, their ridiculous moments.

Gladio could definitely think of a few times where all he could do was shake his head, try to hide an amused smile and ask himself _ … _

_ ‘What am I going to do with you?’ _


	2. Ignis

Lestallum was absolutely sweltering.  That was the best way to describe it. The worst way to describe it was that it was like living under Ifrit’s armpit.  The heat of the day was almost unbearable and if it wasn’t for the air conditioning in the room they all would’ve become puddles of goo hours ago.

There had been a moment earlier where Gladio believed he could cook an egg on the sidewalk though the reprimands he would have received from his beloved Advisor easily kept him from trying to accomplish it… for now.

Currently he was sitting on the edge of one of the rooms beds, waiting for Ignis to make his way out of the bathroom so that they could go out to gather a few ingredients and cash in on a few hunts they’d completed.  Considering the climate they were in Gladio had opted to wear his black tank top to hopefully get whatever sort of breeze he could as they mixed and mingled with the crowd on their journey. He’d also opted for his light jeans as leather pants in this weather was absolutely asking for trouble.

Noctis and Prompto had headed out earlier, much to Nocts chagrin.  However, none of them could say no to Prompto when the blond wanted to get in some new pics of an area they were visiting.  One look at his puppy dog eyes and little pout and you were done for. The only one who had ever been able to remain stoic in the face of them was Ignis and even then he usually wound up doing something extra sweet to make up for saying no to whatever their sunshine had wanted.

“Come on Iggy!  The sooner we get out there the sooner we can come back!” Gladio called from his spot on the bed, flopping back and spreading his arms wide as he took in the slightly cool air of the air conditioner ghosting over his arms.

He’d just begun to close his eyes, basking in the slightly cooler breeze, when he heard the door to the bathroom open and glanced up to see Ignis.  His wonderful, brilliant, amazing…  _ ridiculous  _ Ignis.

Apparently Ignis was experiencing a different sort of temperature to the one the rest of Lestallum was.  The Advisor was currently wearing a dark jacket over his coeurl print button up, said buttons done all the way up to his collar.  He was also sporting his dark trousers, boots and of course a nice pair of gloves. He looked stunning. The man always did.

He also looked like he was on the cusp of heat stroke.

“Are you sure you want to leave looking like that?” Gladio asked, watching as Ignis instantly bristled at the comment.

“And what do you mean by that,  _ Gladiolus _ ?” he asked in a clipped tone, his cheeks and neck now red with more than the heat of the room.

Gladio rolled his eyes a bit, but a light smile appeared over his features nonetheless.

“What I mean is if you leave like that I’m gonna be carrying you back here in two minutes because you’re gonna pass out from overheating.  Come on, show some skin!” he teased with a fond smile, spreading his arms wide to show his own choice of clothing.

Ignis instantly lost the heat in his gaze, but shook his head.

“Absolutely not,” he scoffed, fiddling with the cuffs of his jacket.  “Sometimes you have to go through a little discomfort for style.”

The look Gladio leveled at his partner said that he knew he was lying through his teeth.

“Don’t give me that line of bull.  You have never been that shallow and I’m not gonna start thinking you all of a sudden wanted to dress up like that in temperatures that give the nine circles of hell a run for their money.  So out with it. What’s going on with you?” he asked simply, folding his arms over his broad chest and making sure Ignis knew this was not a subject he was willing to drop anytime soon.

Ignis had started to build himself up for an argument, but possibly due to a mix of his own discomfort and the continued heat in the room he soon deflated and ran a hand over his face, shaking his head.

“I don’t like… this,” he grumbled, waving his hands toward his chest and only making Gladio quirk an eyebrow as he unfolded his arms and leaned back on the bed, resting on his hands as he took in his partner.

“You’re gonna have to be more specific, Iggy,” he said gently, trying to figure out what on Eos is partner was trying to get at.

Ignis glowered a bit at having to elaborate, shifting from foot to foot in a manner that he normally would’ve chided Noctis or Prompto for doing.  However, the mix of unsettled feelings and uncomfortable atmosphere finally had him throwing his hands up in defeat.

“Fine!  I don’t like being all sweaty!  I don’t like people knowing that I’m affected by the heat like this and the jacket and dark clothes hide it!” he finally admitted, folding his arms over his chest defensively.  “I’m not going to go gallivanting through the streets of Lestallum looking like a disgusting… sweat soaked… bog monster!”

Gladio listened to Ignis’s diatribe.  He kept a neutral expression, nodded along with his concerns and hummed in understanding.  Sadly, his composer could only last so long and as Ignis called himself a bog monster he finally cracked.  A snort escaped the Shield and he instantly brought a hand up to try and quell what was about to happen, but there was no stopping it now.  Seeing Ignis standing there all ruffled, grumpy and just… adorable really, instantly set the Shield of Lucis into an unrefined laughing fit.

Gladio was all but wheezing by the time Ignis’s shock wore off from seeing his partner laughing at him, but that only added to the hilarity of the moment and he could only squeak high pitched apologies through his laughter.

“I don’t see what’s so funny about this, Gladio!” Ignis finally shot back as he walked over to his hysterical boyfriend, glowering down at him and narrowing his eyes.

Slowly…  _ very _ slowly Gladio calmed, shoulders still shaking slightly as he tried to get his breath back to normal and he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.

“Iggy… listen.  No one here…  _ especially _ here is going to care if you’re a little sweaty.  Half of the people of Lestallum walk around shirtless or close to it and everyone is three seconds away from turning into a… what did you call yourself?  A bog monster? If you weren’t a little sweaty you would have to have literal ice in your veins and even then I don’t think it could stand up to this heat,” he tried to reassure, standing up and going to stand in front of his boyfriend, settling his hands on the Advisor's hips.  “If you want, I’ll even let you borrow one of my tank tops? Like I said… you should show a little skin. You look good when you do.” 

Hoping to make amends for his earlier laughing fit he ducked down, pressing a soft kiss to his partners brow, then his nose and finally his lips.

Gladio let his hands slide from Ignis's hips up to his chest, slowly starting to unbutton his jacket before letting his hands slip inside as soon as he had finished to soothe against his sides.

Ignis shivered at the contact, smiling softly against Gladio’s lips and shaking his head.

“I… suppose I could do with a few less layers,” he murmured, obviously feeling a little cooler as the cooler air from the room was finally able to sneak in under his jacket.  He pressed a languid kiss to Gladio's lips as he shrugged his jacket off with the help of his partner, already feeling a bit more relief from the heat. “Thank you for showing me the error of my ways.”

Gladio took Ignis’s jacket and tossed it toward the bed before wrapping his arms back around the shorter man's waist.  “I mean… I know you’re our clever one, but you gotta learn that you’re human too. You’re allowed to be sweaty and gross… just like the rest of us,” he teased, making Ignis crinkle his nose and press his hands against his boyfriends broader chest.

“Oh stop it!  I never said I was gross… unlike one of my rather…  _ pungent  _ boyfriends,” he teased in return, eyes sparkling playfully as he gave Gladio a pointed look.

Gladio’s jaw instantly dropped at that and he hugged the man closer, ducking down to growl playfully against his neck.

“You little bog monster!” he teased back, crooking his fingers against the lithe mans sides and attacking him with a flurry of tickles.  Now that he had free range of the unprotected area it was only a matter of seconds before Ignis buckled into ridiculous laughter and pleas for help.

Ignis may have wit and be the most clever of them all, but he was still his ridiculous boyfriend and Gladio promised to make sure he’d always remember that he was human.  He could let his guard down and be a little less buttoned up every now and again.

“Glahahadio!  Gladio stahahap this instant!” Ignis laughed, a bright smile on his face before finding himself being tickled down onto the bed, Gladio smiling down at the sight before him.

Gods how he loved this ridiculous, amazing man.

“You gonna apologize?” he asked as he loomed over his partner on the bed, fingers poised to attack.

Ignis looked up at his boyfriend with narrowed eyes and a playful smile still twitching over his lips.

“Never!”

“Suit yourself, sweet cheeks!” Gladio warned before strong, skilled fingers found ticklish ribs and sensitive sides once more.

Needless to say, their plans for the day were slightly detoured, but Gladio wouldn’t have had it any other way.


	3. Prompto

Looking down at his phone, Gladio furrowed his brow, trying to decipher the text that he’d received only a few minutes ago from his excitable boyfriend.

_ [ 6:12 p.m.: _

**_Sunshine_ ** _ : SOS… or… SYP!  Save Your Prompto!  I need your help back at the caravan!!!!  Come alone and don’t tell Iggy!!! ] _

So this meant that it wasn’t life threatening, but it did mean that his boyfriend had done something odd or ridiculous enough that he didn’t want their more practical boyfriend to see him.

Only fifteen minutes ago they’d all been milling around the gas station, picking up a few extra odds and ends before heading out on a bit of an excursion to survey the surrounding area and get ready for a few hunts tomorrow that had come in through the diner.  Prompto had disappeared for a couple of minutes without a word to anyone and honestly, Gladio had assumed it was to get their chocobo rentals settled considering that always seemed to be the highlight of the blond’s trip when they did so.

Apparently he’d been mistaken.

As he continued to try and figure out what had happened, he could hear scuffling and squeaking the closer he got to their caravan.

Eyes narrowed on the vehicle, Gladio slowed his pace and began to sneak closer and closer till he was pressed against the slightly warm metal near the back of their pseudo-hotel.  He could still hear the scuffling and groaning and wondered if something had stranded Prompto inside. It wasn’t unheard of for Daggerquills and the like to get gutsy and try to take on unsuspecting campers and if Prompto had gotten hit before making it into the camper it would explain why he’d needed back up.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Gladio summoned his sword and rushed around the corner, ready to defend against whatever daemon or monster may be going after his partner… only to almost run face first into Prompto’s ass.

Prompto appeared to be dangling out of one of the caravans windows.  A chair was tipped over on the ground next to one of the wheels of the camper where it was obvious he had set it so he could get a bit of height to bolster himself through said window.  It didn’t take a genius to see what had then transpired. Prompto’s natural ability to be a klutz mixed with wobbly plastic seating was a recipe for disaster. He was just lucky they hadn’t come back to find him sprawled out unconscious on the ground.  The bigger question was why in the world he had tried to do this anyway?

After the initial shock of seeing his partner attempting to be a less than refined cat burglar, Gladio dismissed his weapon back into the armiger and moved closer, a smile slowly started to appear over his lips.  Raising a hand he tapped his knuckles against Prompot’s backside.

“Knock, knock?  Anyone home?” he called, almost getting a boot to his jaw for his troubles as Prompto squeaked from inside.

“Gladio?!  Is that you?!” came the muffled reply and Gladio finally couldn’t help himself as he started to chuckle at this ridiculous display.

“What in the name of Ramuh are you doing, Prom?  Is this why you sent me your s.o.s.?” Gladio asked as he leaned against the camper, listening to the little whine come from inside, Prompto’s left boot rubbing against his right shin in an embarrassed gesture.

“I-I wanted to grab a few new rolls of film for my camera for when we head out, but… I didn’t have the key to get in so I thought… maybe… I could sneak in?” he tried to explain, though his voice sounded slightly strained, probably a mix of his feelings of being caught in this position and actually being in this position.

“And you didn’t think to… I don’t know… just come back for Iggy or me to get the key?” Gladio asked as he pushed himself away from leaning on the camper so he could circle around his smaller boyfriend to try and find an easy way to lift him back through.

“I-I didn’t want to bother you,” Prompto mumbled from inside the caravan and Gladio’s heart clenched a bit at his poor boyfriends inability to ask for things, as if he was some sort of bother to them for it.  Shaking his head he carefully brought his hands up and wrapped them around Prompto’s slim waist, hefting him up easily and carefully maneuvering him back out the window and into his waiting arms.

Prompto startled at the first light contact, but soon realized he was being saved and tried to help as best he could to extricate himself.  He soon found himself being held bridal style in his larger boyfriends arms, Gladio’s expression fond and exasperated all at once.

“Listen here, Sunshine.  You could never bother me.  Or Iggy, or Noct for that matter.  You need something, you can always come and get us.  Even if it’s something as simple as a key. You hear me?” he asked, ducking his head down slightly to nudge his nose against Prompto’s and getting a little giggle out of the blond in his arms.

“I hear ya, big guy,” Prompto murmured softly, a light blush on his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck and hid against him for a second.

Gladio was more than happy to oblige in his bashful partners antics and hugged him closer, nuzzling against him gently.

“Now… I’m sure your hips aren’t exactly up for a chocobo ride at the moment so why don’t we head inside and relax a little?  I’ll text Iggy and Noct to let them know we need to postpone for a bit,” he offered and Prompto instantly balked, leaning back and shaking his head.

“No, no!  We don’t have to postpone!  I know we had a lot to do and…” Prompto’s words were hushed by a soft kiss to his lips, the blond melting slightly against Gladio.

“It’s okay, Prom.  They’ll understand.  Besides, I think the only thing we have lined up at the moment is some exploring and meeting up with Sania later to look for more frogs.  We can get away with a little bit of downtime I think,” he offered with a smile, watching as Prompto relaxed once more.

Prompto needed to learn that they were allowed to look after him too.  He didn’t always have to put others needs and wants ahead of his own and hopefully Gladio could help to ensure he’d learn that a bit more with a little bit of extra pampering this evening for their sunshine.

“Now come on, twinkle toes.  Let’s get you seated. I also think it’s time I teach you the fine art of lock picking… just in case.”


	4. Noct

“Come on, Princess!  You’ve been in there for over an hour!” Gladio grumbled from outside the bathroom, knocking on the door a couple more times for good measure.

Ignis and Prompto had left their hotel room in Old Lestallum in search of food and news of what was happening in Altissia.  They’d just spent the better part of the day going after Spiracorns and frankly, Gladio felt disgusting. All he wanted to do was get into a nice hot shower and feel human again, but Noct seemed to either be having some sort of crisis or had fallen asleep in the shower… again.

“I’ll be out in a minute!” came a far to high-pitched response, immediately setting Gladio’s  _ ‘Noct has done something wrong’ _ alarms ringing in his head.

“Okay.  If you’re sure,” Gladio said simply, his voice casual as he quietly summoned his lockpicking kit from the armiger and knelt down in front of the door.

As he worked carefully, Gladio could hear the sound of ruffling towels, plastic bottles being set on the counter and every once in awhile a less than kingly expletive leaving his partners lips.

_ What in all of Eos was going on in there? _   


Gladio wouldn’t have to wait long as he finally heard the tell tale click he was waiting for, smirking to himself and dismissing the lock picks back into the armiger he readied himself for whatever it was he was about to witness.  He’d seen many sides to his Prince, but he could tell that whatever lay beyond the door was something he may not be prepared for.

Standing up he slowly opened the bathroom door, the steam inside quickly rushing out into the cooler room and allowing him to get a good look at his Prince.

And oh what a sight to behold.

“What the hell?!” Gladio exclaimed before he could help himself, startling Noctis to all but warp on top of the toilet in the corner of the bathroom.

Now Gladio had been prepared for a number of things.  A hidden injury… a bit of a stomach ailment perhaps?

What he wasn’t expecting was to see his dark-haired prince now sporting the most vibrant yellow hair he had ever witnessed outside of Wiz’s Chocobo ranch.

“Gladio?!  How’d you get in here?!” Noct asked, now looking like the world’s angriest sunflower as he glowered at his Shield.

“Oh no.  I think I get first dibs at questions here.  What did you do?” Gladio asked as he slipped inside the bathroom and closed the door behind himself in case the others returned.

Noctis huffed and glowered at his boyfriend as he carefully maneuvered himself to step down off the toilet.

“It’s not my fault!  Honest! At the last pit stopped I though I grabbed shampoo and  _ apparently _ what I grabbed was… was… this!” he growled, picked up the little discarded bottle and thrusting it at Gladio.

He easily took the bottle from his boyfriend and glanced it over, noting that it did indeed read as a simple shampoo so obviously there had been a horrible mix up with labeling or someone was playing one hell of a joke.

Looking back up from reading, Gladio could see Noctis checking himself over in the mirror, his face scrunched up in disgust and chagrin as he picked at his hair, taking in the banana-esque coloring.

Setting the bottle aside Gladio moved closer and wrapped his arms around Noctis from behind, looking at their reflections in the mirror and watching as Nocts gaze dropped so that he was looking more at the sink rather than meeting his partners eyes in the mirror.

“I think you could pull it off,” Gladio offered, getting a snort from the Prince who only shook his head.

“Yeah right.  I look like an angry chocobo,” he huffed, glancing up at his reflection once more and catching Gladio’s warm, amber eyes trained on him.

“I think you look like a princely chocobo,” Gladio offered with a little squeeze around Noct’s waist, this time getting a small, but genuine smile from the shorter man who turned around in his hold to look up at him.

“Really?  You honestly believe that?” Noct asked, wrapping his arms around Gladio’s middle and hiding his face against his broad chest.

Soothing a hand against Nocts back, Gladio nodded, humming a small affirmative.

“Mmhm.  I think you could pull off anything though.  Dark hair, light hair… no hair…,” he mused, getting a poke to his side for his teasing and twitching as a small giggle escaped him.  “Okay, okay. But honestly, Noct. It’s not that bad and I’m sure we can figure out a way to get you back to your dark and brooding self in no time.  Until then… I think you look fine. And now if you and sunshine go out on the town no one’s going to recognize ya. You’ve gone incognito.”

It was Nocts turn to give a little hum of thought at that, leaning back a moment before looking up at his partner and watching him carefully for a second, waiting to see if there was going to be any merciless teasing or if Gladio was going to admit to just pulling his leg.

Instead, all he got for his trouble was a soft kiss pressed to his forehead as Gladio brought a hand up to soothe through the still damp golden locks, a warm smile on his face.

“You look fine, Noct.  I promise. If anyone has something to say about it they can talk to me first, got it?” he offered, watching as Noct broke into a bigger smile and rolled his eyes.

“My hero,” he said sarcastically, though it was obvious that he was relaxing more and more after this slight shock.

Gladio chuckled at the tone and growled playfully, ducking down to press a few more kisses against his partners face, feeling Noct trying to push him away as he knew his scruff tickled him when he did this.

“St-stop it you behe-hemoth!” Noct laughed.  “I promise to stop pouting just stop!”

Gladio chuckled as he heard this and ceased his attack, standing back up to his full height.

“Good.  Now. If you want we can go on a search for Iggy to see if he has a miraculous cure for something like this… or… we can pretend your hair has always looked like this and see how long it takes Prompto to believe us?” he offered, watching as a mischievous little glint appeared in Nocts eyes.

“I’m gonna go text specs and let him know what we’re doing.  I bet 5 gil we can get Prompto to believe us before we turn in the hotel keys tomorrow morning,” Noct said lightly.

Gladio chuckled at that and nodded.  “You’re on.”

Gladio watched as Noct headed out of the bathroom in search of his phone, shaking his head fondly.

He absolutely adored all of his boyfriends and there wasn’t a single folly, fault or foolhardy mistake that he would ever begrudge them for because all it did was make up another little piece of who they were.

His wonderful, clever, selfless, caring… absolutely ridiculous boyfriends.


End file.
